1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to remove attached matter in an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
So far, as an example of techniques to remove attached matter in an image forming apparatus, a technique to remove unnecessary toner adhering onto a belt has been known. In this technique, so as to clean the belt, a cleaning member is provided, which includes a cleaning roller configured to contact the belt and a cleaning shaft configured to retrieve development agent attached to the cleaning roller. In order to perform belt cleaning electrically with the cleaning roller and the cleaning shaft, a negative high voltage (e.g., a negative voltage of −1600 V to −2000 V) is applied to the cleaning shaft. Additionally, the negative voltage, after being stepped down, e.g., to −1200 V to −1600 V, is applied to the cleaning roller.